


i'm happiest when i'm with you

by exoncts



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing, idk i just have been thinking about this a lot, minsung - Freeform, two kids room, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoncts/pseuds/exoncts
Summary: "when are you the most happy?""...""tell me baby...you're happiest when you're with me...?"





	i'm happiest when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been thinking about that one two kids room episode with minsung a lot and this is just what happened in the parts that were cut according to my very fertile imagination (or maybe it actually happened who knows)! but basically this is pretty much what two kids room would have been like if it was unedited. 
> 
> (i edited this to add the little bit that was seen on the undisclosed clips vid!! how could i even forget that iconic moment)
> 
> anyways enjoy !

Jisung received the news about his upcoming schedule with Minho from Chan, and he hadn't stopped thinking about it ever since. It wasn't as if he was never alone with his hyung, in fact, they were all pretty close in their team, but Minho was one of Jisung's favorite members. He was always caring and sweet and funny, and his playful and flirty personality made Jisung's heart flutter more times than he would like it to. The other thing about Minho was he was VERY touchy  ~~and Jisung absolutely loved it~~  and everytime they were together, even if they weren't on camera, he made sure to touch Jisung's thigh, backhug him, touch his neck, or even let him sit on his lap. Another thing that bothered him was Minho constantly staring at his lips. Every time they were speaking to eachother Minho's eyes would wonder to the younger boy's lips and sometimes he would even bite his own while looking at them before smirking and looking away. Well this was driving Jisung insane, and as time passed, they had started to become more and more comfortable around eachother, Minho leaning to him until they almost kissed, and pulling away fast before he changed his mind, and Jisung pouting and pratically offering his lips at Minho, making the older boy crazy. 

So, being alone with Minho in a room wasn't new to him, but not having the other members there and the fact that the camera would be focused on them only made him nervous. Usually they acted clingy during vlives or reality shows, when the attention was focused on the other members as well and not only on them but this time the show would be about them. What if he acted weird and Minho stopped being affectionate with him? What if the fans noticed that he had a thing for Minho? That would make things incredibly awkward.

That is why, the day of the recording, Jisung was a pile of stress. He got dressed quickly and went down to sit in the van where their manager was waiting without telling Minho, who appeared a few seconds later, running.

"Jisung-ah! You could have warned me you were leaving.", he said while getting inside the van, bumping his shoulder on Jisung's teasingly.

"Sorry hyung, I just didn't want to run late, I guess", Jisung replied, avoiding eye contact.

Minho didn't seem to notice how distant Jisung looked, and layed his head on Jisung's shoulder, falling asleep a few seconds after. They had to wake up early for the recording and last night Minho had stayed up late practing the choreography for their comeback, which probably didn't leave him much time to sleep. Jisung looked at his hyung's face lovingly, appreciating the other's soft and pretty features before he could stop himself. And suddenly he realised his stress was gone, he was going to act confident today with Minho like he was starting to act lately, and if the fans noticed, the better. He couldn't keep his feelings to himself anymore and boy, he did want to kiss him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Minho was practically shoving pringles down his throat and Jisung had to control his urge to clown him, reminding himself they were being recorded. It was easy to forget that detail, though, because the staff had left the room leaving only them and the camera, to make it more comfortable for them and so scenes came out more naturally. They had been talking about trivial things so far, like what they had been up the past days and some tmis about their lives. Minho had just explained he was into scary movies lately, and was excitedly explaining a scene from one of those, which of course ended with Jisung being the scary part. 

"I wonder how you can like scary movies that much", Jisung mumbled, more to himself.

"They make me happy, to be honest", Minho replied with a grin.

"HOW can horror movies make you happy??", Jisung inquired, shaking his head.

Minho just shrugged his shoulders and Jisung felt a sudden rush of confidence and leaned back, looking at Minho through half closed eyes.

"Tell me hyung, when are you the most happy?"

Minho just looked at him silently, the answer right under his tongue but too much of a coward to say it.

_"When I'm with you, Jisung-ah."_

"Tell me baby", Jisung said in the most flirty tone Minho had ever heard him speak, and the black haired boy felt his heart flutter at the term of endearment. Jisung nodded as if to give him confidence but Minho's tongue felt like it was glued to his mouth and he couldn't speak out of frustration. The blond haired boy thought "fuck it" and asked the question that had been on the back of his head shamelessly. 

"You're happiest when you're with me?"

Minho's heart jumped literally JUMPED three feet into the air at how Jisung had exactly asked the question he was most scared to reply and his first instinct was to kick the younger boy. 

"Why are you hitting me?", Jisung yelled, lightly hitting him with a pillow and Minho just giggled and Jisung couldn't help but giggle as well.

"When I'm happy?", Minho inquired, his brain yelling "WHEN I'M WITH YOU, WHEN I'M WITH YOU, WHEN I'M WITH YOU" , "Hmm, when I wake up in the morning without an alarm!", he blurted out, cursing at himself internally for his lack of courage.

Jisung agreed happily and they talked a bit about how great it was waking up without the alarm and other stupid things that made them happy but Minho couldn't help but feel the words "when I'm with you", stuck on his brain, always bothering him for not being said. How could be even compare an alarm to the hapiness that was being beside Jisung? 

They talked and talked, and teased each other relentlessly, taking every chance to hit each other with the pillows or kick each other playfully, and Minho couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Jisung was, his blond hair combining with his golden skin perfectly, his chubby cheeks and killing smile making him look even more attractive.

Jisung was saying something about a dish he used to eat in Malaysia when he noticed how Minho was staring at him and probably not hearing anything of what he was saying.

"What are you looking at?", he asked, unable to not laugh at the look in Minho's eyes.

"So what?", Minho simply replied, eyes still captured by Jisung's honey-like skin.

"It's just good.. I wanted to recommend it.", Jisung chuckled, feeling trapped in Minho's dark doe eyes.

"Do you... like me?", Minho asked before he could stop himself, stuttering on his words, "like, do you like me in that way or..."

Jisung felt his heart beating through his chest. Was Minho asking him if he liked him in a  _romantic_ way? He decided to play dumb for the sake of the broadcast even though he wanted nothing more than to jump on the top of Minho and kiss him. 

"In what way should I like you, hyung?", Jisung inquired, finishing his sentence with an awkward laugh.

Minho laughed back, looking flustered.

"I don't know... 'I understand it but my heart doesn't get it'", he replied shyly, quoting heartbeat by 2pm. He was so stupid, what was he thinking about? Of course Jisung didn't like him that way..

"It's holding onto you, won't let you....", sang Jisung, chuckling to erase the sudden awkward atmosphere.

They made a bit more of small talk until Minho stared a discussion about why aegyo was pointless.

"It's fun!", Jisung pouted and Minho control his urge to kiss him.

"Then you do it", the black haired boy blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Okay."

"Okay, Han's aegyo school!", Minho announced, expectant.

"You know,", Jisung said as he got up to approach Minho, and the black haired boy couldn't help but shiver in excitement, "from our fans , I get a lot of opportunities to show off my charms one to one during signing events and stuff", he claimed, as he sat in front of Minho.

"Come here", he encouraged, "I'll give you a private lesson", and Minho's dirty ass mind couldn't help but chuckle nervously at the other boy's words.

Minho was unable to look the other boy in the eyes so he just nodded.

"Hyung, you told me to do it.", Jisung provoked.

"Yeah I did", the other replied, still avoiding eye contact.

Minho proceeded to sit on his hands and legs to "stop himself from hitting him" but when it was mostly because he wasn't sure if he could control himself from kissing Jisung when their faces got that close.

Then suddenly Jisung's face was inches from his and he smelled so fucking good Minho thought he might feel dizzy, he closed his eyes and attempted to look away, only to be stopped by the eager blond boy.

"No, open your eyes.", Jisung whispered, "You have to open your eyes", and Minho couldn't help but think his smile and skin looked even more breathtaking from up close.

He wasn't sure his poor heart could handle this.

"One plus one kyomi.", said Jisung in a childish way while doing cute gestures, getting closer and closer to the older boy, "two- no, you have to look into my eyes", he muttered, while holding Minho's neck.

"Come here", the blond boy whispered and Minho couldn't control himself as he leaned in and captured the boy's lips in his. Jisung's lips were soft and inexperienced but the surprise didn't last much since in no time the other boy was kissing him back vigorously. Minho pulled him into his lap and deepened the kiss, leaning his head and asking permission into Jisung's mouth with his tongue. They were busy making out for quite a while, before Minho's hand stared creeping under Jisung's grey hoodie and the other boy pulled away, looking at him through half-closed eyes.

"Hyung… cameras are rolling..", he smirked as he pulled away and leaned back into the couch, fixing his now very messy hair.

"This is a school, right?", Minho inquired as he got up, pretending to leave, "I'm dropping out!", he announced, throwing pillows at Jisung from the other side of the room.

Jisung couldn't help but laugh out loud as Minho hit him repeatedly with pillows.

"This school is trash!", said the older boy.

"Hey student, STUDENT!", Jisung chuckled between giggles.

"How could you do that to a student?", Minho asked teasingly, as he sat next to Jisung once again, grabbing the boy's hoodie and pulling him in for a quick peck on the lips.

Jisung blushed, flustered, before announcing:

"Hyung, this is how you do aegyo."

The older boy had grabbed the pringles and was now shoving them furiously down his throat again, making Jisung laugh.

"Why, you're getting thirsty?", he flirted, unable to look away at how cute and chubby Minho's cheeks looked full of chips.

Minho ignored him and placed a pillow under his arm, still chewing loudly.

"For your information, aegyo has to have this vibe", he explained as he hit Jisung's leg with his fist, "Don't do that!", he whimpered in a cute voice, giggling at Jisung's loud complaints, "Why did you do that?"

They fought playfully for a little longer before Jisung finally won, capturing Minho's wrists and pinning him down on the couch. He leaned down and kissed Minho's lips softly and lovingly.

"Remember when you asked me when I felt the happiest?", Minho asked when they pulled away.

"Hm.", Jisung replied staring at Minho's perfect features in awe.

"I'm the happiest when I'm with you, Jisung-ah."

"I'm the happiest when I'm with you too, hyung."

 

Later that day, when they left the studio, hands intertwined, the first thought that crossed Jisung's mind was how much work the person that was editing that video would have.


End file.
